Duelists (WC08-VG)
This is a Duelist List for "Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008". Duelists Available Level 1 Rating: 5100 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Stray Lambs Like Two Heads? 600 Jerry Beans Man D.D. Homerun 600 Winged Kuriboh Hello, Hero! 600 Reaper on the Nightmare Perishing Darkfest 600 The Unhappy Maiden Stop Fighting! 1200 Elemental Mistress Doriado Beautiful Tactics 1500 Level 2 Rating: 7200 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings St. Joan Heavenly Blessing 1350 Spirit of the Pharaoh A Pharaoh's Spirit 1050 Hino-Kagu-Tsuchi Burning Warning 1050 Otohime Otohime World 900 Destiny Hero - Disk Commander Earthbound Justice 1800 Dark Scorpion - Meanae the Thorn You Ready? 1050 Level 3 Rating: 5400 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings King of the Skull Servants Rotten Spirits 600 Watapon Cute but Powerful 1350 Petit Dragon Everyday Deck 1650 Curse of Vampire The Curse 750 Kaiser Sea Horse Natural Power 750 Gravekeeper's Chief Gravekeeper's Deck 1050 Level 4 Rating: 5850 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Aquarian Alessa Dripping Water 900 Il Blud Zombie Crazy 1200 Dark Magician Girl Magic School 600 Elemental Hero Lady Heat Enchanting Rhythm 750 Marie the Fallen One Magical Temptation 1500 Chrysalis Dolphin Contact Impact 900 Level 5 Rating: 7800 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands Choose an Action 1650 Airknight Parshath Flying Knight 1500 Gear Golem the Moving Fortress Second Gear 1200 Silpheed One-Step Wind 750 Woodborg Inpachi Express Your Love 1350 Ojama Yellow Yellow Mischief 1350 Level 6 Rating: 6300 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Luster Dragon #2 Dragonic Attack 1200 Gemini Elf Get-a-long Sister 1650 Molten Zombie Fan the Flames 1050 Sand Moth My Kingdom 900 White Magician Pikeru Duelist Idol 750 Water Dragon Undersea Shadows 750 Level 7 Rating: 9000 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Neo Space Pathfinder Elemental Power 1800 Volcanic Doomfire Volcanic Eruption 1200 Cloudian - Poison Cloud Freedom for All 1500 Voltanis the Adjudicator Arial Judgment 1650 Light Effigy Flickering Flash 1500 Blowback Dragon Gambling Addiction 1350 Level 8 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Kozaky Goodbye Kozaky 1350 Great Shogun Shien A Samurai's Life 1200 Sabersaurus Cretaceous Deck 900 D.D. Warrior Lady Fear of D.D. 900 Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys Eternal Phoenix 1650 Injection Fairy Lily Maiden Honor 1500 Level 9 Rating: 9900 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Vortex Kong Power of Instinct 1050 Evil Hero Infernal Gainer A Dark Goodbye 1800 Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon Ancient Mythology 1800 Cyberdark Dragon Armed Dragons 1650 Demise, King of Armageddon Demise Ritual 1800 Gladiator Beast Heraklinos Fighting Beast 1800 Level 10 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Jaden Yuki Dark Heroes 1250 Chazz Princeton Deep Down Grit 1250 Alexis Rhodes Fancy Tomorrow 1250 Bastion Misawa Air Pressure 1250 Atticus Rhodes Heaven Above 1250 Syrus Truesdale Roid Counterattack 1250 Level 11 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Tyranno Hassleberry Dino Evolution 1250 Aster Phoenix Destiny Beatdown 1250 Dark Zane Underworld Deck 1250 Jesse Anderson Eternal Crystal 1250 Axel Brodie Lava Explosion 1250 Adrian Gecko Cover the Sun 1250 Level 12 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Marcel Bonaparte Lost Parts 1250 Professor Thelonious Viper Parasite of Light 1250 Yubel Light and Dark 1250 Yami Yugi 1,000 Yr. Memories 1250 Seto Kaiba Ruinous Beast 1250 Joey Wheeler Display of Courage 1250 Level 13 Rating: 7500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Maximillion Pegasus Future Vision 1250 Yami Marik Something Hidden 1250 Yami Bakura Forbidden Word 1250 Mai Valentine Bold Heroine 1250 Bandit Keith Everlasting Battery 1250 Ishizu Ishtar The Keepers 1250 Ghost Duelists Available This is a Ghost Duelist List for "Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008". Level 1 Rating: 6400 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Jaden Yuki E-Gate 1150 White Magician Pikeru CureBurn 1200 Mobius the Frost Monarch F.G.E. 1600 Dark Zane Fortress 1100 Yami Bakura RevivalTime 1200 Blowback Dragon HighLevel 1450 Level 2 Rating: 7700 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Kozaky Draw 850 Ojama Green HighBurn 1400 Tania MightyWangfu 1250 Bastion Misawa WeakDrain 1350 Adrian Gecko Cloudian 1300 Marshmallon T.G.E. 1500 Level 3 Rating: 3300 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings HJY Destiny 1200 Angel HugoAdame.dek 1100 enyce UG Ctr 1000 Tag Duelists Available This is a Tag Duelist List for "Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008". Level 1 Rating: 12400 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Marshmallon Countdown Deck 800 Spirit Reaper Unstoppable Clock 800 Mataza the Zapper Inheritor of Justice 1600 Armed Samurai - Ben Kei Start to Collapse 1600 Amazoness Tiger Rough and Ready 800 Amazoness Chain Master Call of Nature 800 Mobius the Frost Monarch Duel Under Water 1000 Gogiga Gagagigo Is That a Fish? 1000 Vampire Lord Vampire Feast 1000 Vampire Lady Vampire Night 1000 Harpie Lady 2 Alluring Hunter 1000 Harpie Lady 1 Winged Arrival 1000 Level 2 Rating: 15600 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Blast Sphere Scared by Magic 1200 Adhesive Explosive Afraid of the Dark 1200 Alien Shocktrooper Unknown Intellect 1200 Alien Infiltrator Unidentified Space 1200 Alien Mars Breakdown Attack 1200 Alien Psychic Abduction A 1200 Different Dimension Dragon Solid Power 1400 Decoy Dragon Lock Down 1400 Perfect Machine King New-Technology 1400 Machine King Duel Machines 1400 Sasuke Samurai #2 Intense Battler 1400 Sasuke Samurai Swooping Sword 1400 Level 3 Rating: 15500 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Brron, Mad King of Dark World Sleepless Mind 1600 Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World Unneeded Grave 1600 Submarineroid Dueling Source 1600 Fenrir Out of the Swamp! 1600 Gorz the Emissary of Darkness G-G-G-Gorz! 800 Lava Golem Black Smoke 800 Jesse Anderson Whispering Gems 1250 Jaden Yuki Spiritual Guidance 1250 Yubel D.D. Attendant 1250 Marcel Bonaparte D.D. Series 1250 Chazz Princeton Black Artifice 1250 Alexis Rhodes White Counselor 1250 Level 4 Rating: 15000 Monsters 000 Deck Name 000 Ratings Dark Zane Zane Truesdale 1250 Chancellor Sheppard Master Sheppard 1250 Jasmine Feeling Good! 1250 Mindy Looking Good! 1250 Tania Amazoness Code 1250 Bastion Misawa Equation of Love 1250 Joey Wheeler Ideal Partner 1250 Yugi Muto Give You Courage 1250 Seto Kaiba Noble Soul 1250 Yami Yugi Ties That Bind 1250 Yami Bakura Unlit Banquet 1250 Yami Marik Black Hole Force 1250